Report 1410
Report #1410 Skillset: Bonecrusher Skill: Knockdown/Wind Org: Serenguard Status: Completed Mar 2016 Furies' Decision: Solution 3. Problem: Knockdown and wind are both modifiers that include a balance loss, that scale with wounding. At the moment, this is approximately 2 seconds at light wounds. The problem is, for bonecrushers, this balance loss stacks such that two knockdowns in a row nearly double the balance loss. So if a bonecrusher gets you to light wounds and double-knockdowns/winds you, they can hit you with an approximate 4 second balance loss. This stacking was less of an issue back when warriors were RNG based, but now it is definitely too much too early. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Prevent knockdown and wind from stacking on each other. 0 R: 0 Solution #2: Cut the one-hander balance loss on knockdown/wind, such that when stacked it would be equivalent to the current balance loss on the two-hander knockdown 0 R: 0 Solution #3: Have knockdown not knock off balance if the target is already prone, have wind not stack with itself if possible. Continue allowing knockdown and wind to stack together, however. Player Comments: ---on 3/8 @ 11:56 writes: Permanent balance loss is evil. I support either of these solutions. ---on 3/8 @ 12:01 writes: I doubt BCs would like to go back to unreliable RNG stuff, a balance loss hit per attack cycle is already strong, but hitting it twice should have an additional effect and cutting its value to Solution 2 (or anything that isn't perma balance loss) is alright. Support 1 or 2. ---on 3/8 @ 12:01 writes: Solution 2 ---on 3/8 @ 21:36 writes: How much of an issue is this? Can they hit knockdown if you're already prone? I think we need to remember that warriors are choosing to afflict or wound at this juncture, but not both. If they are using the balance loss moves, they aren't wounding and you can cure it up. This is likely more of an issue in groups, but it's going to take good coordination to keep light wounds on both legs and gut to keep balance off. One warrior won't be able to do it, maybe two can though. ---on 3/9 @ 02:01 writes: At the moment, you can hit knockdown while the target is already prone. While it is true that you need to make a choice between wounding and afflicting, I'm still concerned that a 4 second balance loss at light wounds might be too high. In groups, the combinations and situations we'll run into are a little harder to predict. In a lot of cases, yes, a single warrior in a small group will have difficulty stacking this infinitely, though the situations will arise where it could be overwhelming. I believe it also breaks parity with the two-hander counterparts which cannot compete with that level of balance loss, as they cannot stack their attacks. I personally don't mind if, say, the stacked knockdowns were slightly longer than a single one-hander knockdown, but being essentially twice as long feels like too much. ---on 3/9 @ 11:13 writes: I feel from memory knockdown used to not cause balance loss if the target was already proned. Would reverting to that help at all? ---on 3/9 @ 21:26 writes: I'd prefer making knockdown 1) not possible when already prone, or 2) not take balance loss when already prone as Raeri stated. I hthink maybe 2 hander KD needs to have a longer balance loss than it currently does. ---on 3/9 @ 21:37 writes: That would help knockdown, definitely. But what about winding? ---on 3/10 @ 19:07 writes: I think maybe wind shouldn't stack with itself, but I don't see issues with it stacking together personally. As I noted, it's going to take coordination and timing to pull off stacking it, and if they don't stack with themselves ---on 3/13 @ 23:51 writes: Solution 3 ---on 3/14 @ 03:25 writes: Support solution 3 ---on 3/22 @ 10:11 writes: Solution 3 solves the problem which is the important part but given the lack of RNG now I'm not sure if having that much reliable hindering is a good thing unless we're balancing warriors around the idea that they can't maintain two parts at light which seems silly. What about granting wind additional bruising if the target is already off balance instead of allowing the stack? ---on 3/22 @ 14:15 writes: I think as long as wind isn't stacking with itself and KD isn't stacking with itself, there won't be too many problems. 1v1 a warrior isn't going to want to balance stack a lot anyway (unless ur'Guard maybe) and in groups, it'll take good coordination to have someone stack Kd with someone hitting wind. I also am weary of nerfing this too much before the special report goes into effect. I think this report addresses the major concerns, but leaves room for it to be useful.